I'm Yours
by Nebachanezzar
Summary: Kagome and Miroku broke up, and Kagome has fallen for Inuyasha. Miroku does not like the fact that Kagome has moved on so quickly. Miroku will try anything to get Kagome back, even if it means ruining Kagome's life in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lies

"We need to stop," I said as I stared at Miroku. Miroku backed away from me and gave me the look that no one can read, even myself. Then a small smirk formed on his lips.

"You're kidding right? Why do we need to stop what we're doing? Is it because of your new lover?" he asked sarcastically as he tried to pull me back into his arms. I stepped away from him and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against my car. We were both outside of his apartment.

"I'm serious Miroku. I dont want to keep seeing each other like the way we have been doing. It isn't right," I tried to explain. This time it was Miroku to cross his arms over his chest. He searched in my eyes as if the answer would show. I took a deep breath and let it out slow. I do not know why I am extremely nervous. He was the one that broke up with me over the summer. I am nothing to him, but only as a friend. For some reason, he's been attached to me ever since.

"I am serious too. Why do you want to stop having sex with me? Is it because you're already fucking Inuyasha?" he asked again. I could tell he was already starting to get angry. I looked away from him. He was my best friend, and only my best friend. What he wanted was to get back with me, but only just recently he finally confessed to me that he was still in love with Sango. I can not be with a guy who is in love with someone else. I do not share. Either he is mine, and only mine, or he can choose to be with me or someone else. Miroku thinks he can have both, but not anymore. I am tired of playing along with his games.

"I'm not already fucking Inuyasha. I just dont want to continue what we have. I wanted to kiss him the other night, but I didnt because of you," I lied. Miroku balled up his hands into fists. I reached for my keys and unlocked my car.

"Kagome, you better leave before I do something I may or may not regret. Now," he demanded. I gave no second thought as I got in my car and drove off. As I glanced back in the rearview mirror, I saw Miroku punch the window to his car. I couldn't tell if he broke his window, but I didnt care. I just wanted to leave, I need to tell Inuyasha the truth about me and Miroku. I am so scared, and ashamed. How could I hurt Inuyasha? He trusted me, and I shattered his trust. He is going to hate me...

**~~Later that day~~**

"Why the hell did you lie to me?" exclaimed Inuyasha. I could not look at him. I did not want to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. I was too ashamed to look at him, even though he does deserve the explanation, and for me too look at him, but I can't. Inuyasha got out of my car and walked towards his. I expected him to drive off, but I noticed in the rearview mirror that he kept kicking the tire of his car over and over. A few minutes later, he got back in my car and waited for an explanation. I hunched over as I felt him staring at me with so much anger.

"Well? Why did you fuck him? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not good enough for anyone?" he yelled. I glanced over and saw his hands were clenched into fists.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha," I whispered. Hot tears streamed down my face. The back of my throat began to burn as I tried to hold back more tears. Inuyasha grabbed both of my hands in his and made me look at him. I struggled to get my hands free, but he tightened his grip on them.

"Look at me. Now," he demanded. I shook my head. The visions of me and Miroku the other night kept flashing in my head. Glampses of the mistake I have done. I wish I could go back to that day and stop myself before making that mistake. The night I was with Inuyasha was the most amazing night he and I have ever had. He did not give me sex, but something much better. Intimacy. I felt him loosened his grip on my hands. I took the courage to look at him, and I wish I haven't. Inuyasha was in so much hurt and anger that he too was crying. I wanted to wipe those tears away, but I dont know if he wants me to touch him.

"Tell me. Why did you fuck him?" he asked again. I searched through his eyes. I kept going back to my head, thinking of the best explanation. I can not tell him that I enjoyed it. Not because it was with Miroku, but the sex. I can not hurt him more than he already is. The night with Miroku I do regret. It felt wrong to be with Miroku, in his arms. So wrong, but I could not stop myself. I cheated on Inuyasha, the guy I am falling for, with my ex Miroku, who treats me like I'm just some girl to have on the notch of his belt. Miroku thought having sex with me would keep me around after months when we have broken up, but he was wrong. Miroku vowed to never be my friend because I have chosen to be with Inuyasha.

"I dont know why I did it, Inuyasha. It just happened. It felt so wrong," I cried. More hot tears streamed down my face. Inuyasha shook his head and punched his side of the door.

"Nothing _just happens. _Everything happens for a reason. Do not lie to me Kagome because I do not want that right now, or I will leave you and never talk to you again," Inuyasha said. I want to tell him that I did not want it to happen. I've told Miroku I dont know how many times for me and him not to have sex anymore, but he would not listen. He thought it was a joke. The more I think about it, the more I began to get angry at him and myself. I know Kagome could see me getting angry.

"Why the hell are you angry?" he asked. I separated myself from him and got out of the car. It was my turn to punch and kick my car. Inuyasha dashed got out of the car and rushed up next to me.

"Don't touch me! You have no idea how angry I am at myself for fucking up one of the best things that has ever happened to me in a long time. And you know what I do? I mess it up by sleeping with my ex who has treated me the worst out of anyone!" I exclaimed. I ignored the tears that kept rolling down my face as I continued to hit my car. Inuyasha hesitated before he wrapped his arms around me and tried to stop me from hitting my car. I did not want him touching me. I feel ashamed and disgusted with myself. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and hide under a rock.

"Kagome, please calm down," he whispered into my ear. I tried to calm down, but I couldnt. I did stop hitting my car, but I wanted out of his arms, as much as I really wanted to be held. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around him, wanting to hold on to him instead, and to never let go.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha. If you give me another chance, I will never, ever hurt you again. Just please...dont leave me. I didnt want to have sex with him. I dont want to be with him, I want to be with you. I dont know why I did it, and I regret it so much," I cried. Inuyasha held me like I was a child scared to lose someone very important. He continued to whisper for me to calm down, and that he knows I never wanted to hurt him.

"I dont want you seeing or talking to him anymore. Ok? Can you do that for me Kagome?" he asked. I looked up at him and hoped that he could see how much I would do anything for him. No matter how long it took to regain his trust, I will stay with him.

"I promise Inuyasha," I vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lust, Passion, Desire

**~~2 weeks later~~**

"That movie was hilarious!" I exclaimed as me and Inuyasha walked out of the movie theater. As we both headed back to his car, Inuyasha suddenly pulled me into his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, taking a deep breath, taking in the smell of the night and his cologne.

"We have the rest of the night, what do you want to do next?" he whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and thought about what I wanted to do. I reached for his hair and began to run my fingers through it. His hair was like silk as it slid through my fingers.

"We can go to your place and play scrabble since we didnt get to the last time I was over?" I suggested. I felt Inuyasha chuckle. Why was he laughing at me?

"What's so funny?" I asked looking at him. Inuyasha had the goofiest grin on his face that it made me smile too. He leaned in and kissed my nose.

"Scrabble it is," Inuyasha said as he opened the door of the passenger side of his car for me. On our way back to his apartment, he held my hand, rubbing his hand against the back of my hand. Everytime I would turn to look at him, he would do the same. It amazes me that no matter how many times I would look in his eyes, the color would catch my breath. The color of deep auburn with a hint of gold. I didn't even realize that we were already at his place.

"We're here," he said. I felt the blood rise to my face. I couldnt help but to blush, and Inuyasha loved it. He leaned over to me and placed his forehead against mine. I relaxed and rubbed my nose against his, back and forth. We stayed in the car, continuing to give each other eskimo kisses. I stopped by pressing my lips against his. Inuyasha kissed me back, and gently held one side of my face in his hand ever so gently.

"Want to go inside?" he asked. I smiled as I realized that his voice was a bit shaken. I leaned in to bite his lower lip. Inuyasha grabbed fistful of my clothes as he tried to bring me closer to him.

"Let's go inside," I said as I got out of the car, and waited for Inuyasha to come and unlock the door to his apartment. As soon as it was open, everthing happened so fast. He picked me up in a way so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and kicked the door closed. He carried me to his room and threw me onto the bed. My breath came in short pants as I waited for him to be with me. He got onto the bed and I sat up to kiss his lips. Inuyasha's breath was also coming in short pants. He opened his mouth and was hesitant to let his tongue past his lips. I opened my mouth and slowly touched my tongue against his, and we both felt the sparks fly like the first night we kissed. His tongue massaged against mine, just as I massaged my tongue against his. I reached up and undid the braid, letting his hair unravel. I wanted to grab fistful of his hair and pull on it. When I sucked on his tongue, Inuyasha pushed me onto the bed, spread my legs with his knee, and laid on top of me. His hips grinded against mine, and a moan escaped from both of our lips. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at me, moving the strands of hair that were over my face.

"Do you want me?" he whispered. I tried to catch my breath and looked up at Inuyasha. I can never get enough of his eyes! The rays of the moon was hitting his face just right. I bit my head and nodded, never looking away from his eyes. He leaned down and nibbled on my ear as he pushed his hips against mine. I could feel how hard he was against his jeans. Another moan escaped my from my lips.

"I want to hear you say it," he groaned into my ear before biting it. I sucked in my breath and reached under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine.

"Yes I want you Inuyasha," I whispered against his ear. I reached up and nibbled on his ear. In that instant, Inuyasha rushed to get me out of my clothes. He slowly took off my shirt, and kissed his way down. He nibbled on my neck, then moved lower to the middle of my breasts. I felt Inuyasha's hand snake its way up my back and in a split second, he unhooked my bra, and tossed it to the side. I could feel my face getting hot as I watched him lick his lips. His hand gently massaged my breast as his lips found the other. I moaned as he sucked on the nipple ever so gently. I pushed my hips against his, and Inuyasha pushed his against mine. He moved his lips down lower, kissing down my stomach until he got to the waistline of my jeans. He looked up before kissing my stomach again. He sat up and removed his shirt. I admired the way his skin was in the moonlight. I wanted to reach up and run my hands over his body. He then got off the bed and unbuttoned his pants. My eyes were beginning to wander, waiting for his hands to reveal what I really wanted to see. Inuyasha was now fully naked and ready for me. My face got hotter. I was blushing. This is the first time I have actually seen Inuyasha naked in front of me, and he was ready. He got back on the bed, and laid on top of me.

"You're the only one with pants on," he whispered huskily. His voice just gave me chills. He reached down and unbuttoned my jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them down to my ankles. I kicked them off, hearing them hit the floor. I noticed Inuyasha's eyes roaming down my body, then back up to my eyes. My breath was coming in short pants again. I was getting nervous. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed me deeply with passion. One hand wrapped around me, as the other traced down my side. The kiss was making my head spin, until I felt his hand close to my opening. He flicked a finger over my clit and suddenly my body had a spasm. Inuyasha deepened the kiss as he inserted one finger in me, and we both moaned. He slid his finger in and out slow, building up the intense sensation.

"Do you want it?" he asked. I nodded my head as my hips bucked against him.

"I want you," I whispered. I reached up and bit his ear again, driving Inuyasha over the edge. He got on top and was on push up position, readying himself in front of my opening. Inuyasha leaned in and placed his lips against mine, grabbing my legs to wrap them around his waist as he gently slid inside me. He was too big. He slowly pushed himself in making sure not to hurt me. We gasped as I felt him slide himself inside me, feeling every inch of him, and Inuyasha moaning feeling himself slide inside me. When Inuyasha was all the way in, he closed his eyes and was trying to control his breath.

"Don't hold back Inuyasha" I whispered looking up at him. When he opened his eyes, I knew they were filled with worry.

"I dont want to hurt you," he said. I shook my head and kissed his lips.

"You wont hurt me Inuyasha. I promise," I said as I flipped us over, me being on top. I moaned when I felt Inuyasha get deeper inside me, hitting the very spot that made my legs weak. Inuyasha tilted his head back and grabbed my hips.

"K-Kagome" he moaned as I moved my hips against him, slowly sliding up, then back all the way down. I moaned at the feel of him as I slid him inside me, slow at first, until we both found a rythem. I moaned louder as Inuyasha pushed his hips against mine, pushing deeper inside me. He reached up and grabbed my breasts as I began to ride him. I threw my head back and grinded my hips against him, trying to push him deeper and faster. Inuyasha moaned more and I could see that he was getting close to the edge.

"I'm getting close Kagome, oh god I'm getting close," he groaned as he thrusted faster inside me, hitting that spot over and over. I was getting close too.

"Oh Inuyasha, me too!" I moaned.

"K-Kagome dont stop, oh god dont stop!" Inuyasha moaned as he quickened his thrusts. I pushed harder against him until I came to my release. I arched my back and moaned at the top of my lungs. Inuyasha grabbed onto my hips and thrusted one more time before I felt him release inside me. I fell over him as we both tried to catch our breaths. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"That...was amazing," he said inbetween his short breaths. I was still panting when I kissed his neck ever so gently.

"Yes it was," I whispered as I layed my head against his chest. Inuyasha was still inside me, and I did not want to move, neither did he. We stayed in each others arms until we finally calmed down.

"We need to get cleaned up," he whispered, running his fingers up and down my back. That tickled my back just a little, but it was very relaxing. I sat up enough to look into his eyes.

"Shower?" I asked him with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and kissed me on my nose.

"Shower," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Fear

"Why is it so hard for you to open up to me?" Inuyasha asked as he broke the silence. Inuyasha and I were both laying on his bed in the dark, listening to each other breathe. When he asked that question, it seemed that everything just got really quiet, and there was so much tension. I raised myself up and looked down at Inuyasha, staring at him in the dark. Inuyasha reached up and gently held my face in his hand. I leaned into that touch, and closed my eyes. My heart started to beat a lot faster than before as he waited for an answer. I wanted to tell him everything I was thinking, but I was so scared.

"Kagome? Are you going to tell me?" he asked again. I moved off of Inuyasha and layed on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I could feel the tears starting to build up and the back of my throat hurting as I tried to hold them back. I hate having Inuaysha seeing me cry. This time Inuyasha rose up from the bed and leaned on his arm, waiting. I took a deep breath and let it out slow. There is no reason to be nervous.

"I've always had trouble opening up to people, especially to Miroku. He said he was over Sango, but I knew it was a lie. They were together for 2 years before I knew him. When they broke up over the summer, I was surprised when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Ever since then, me and Miroku were always fighting because of her. I've tried to be friends with her, but that did not work. A few months before me and Miroku split, I have finally opened up to him and was going to tell him that I was falling for him, but you want to know what he said when I said I wasnt going to tell him how I felt because I knew he didnt feel the same way? He said he was sorry. Sorry! Can you believe that?" I exclaimed as I told Inuyasha the story of me and Miroku. Inuyasha sat up and looked at me, really looked at me. I looked away as I hunched my shoulders, ashamed. Inuyasha reached to make me look at him, gently placing his fingers under my chin.

"I am not like him Kagome. You should know that. I want to hear your thoughts, and I would like to get to know you better. Please dont shut me out because of something your ex did," Inuyasha said. I wanted to let him in, I want him to know everything, but what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?

"Kagome. I know you have something to tell me, and I do have something to tell you, but I dont want to freak you out," Inuyasha whispered, "just open up to me a little bit Kagome. Please?" I looked at Inuyasha. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, and smiled.

"You make me so happy Inuyasha. I will never hurt you again, ever. I want to be with you, to really be with you, as long as you'll have me?" I said staring into his eyes. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes with a soft smile on his face. He leaned in for a kiss. I kissed his lips back with all the passion I could give. He breaks the kiss and brought me closer into his arms. I felt his heart beat faster against his chest. Was he nervous about something?

"Inuyasha? Your heart's beating really fast," I whispered, pressing the palm of my hand against his chest, feeling the heart beat against it. Inuyasha held my face in his hand and kissed my lips gently.

"Kagome," he whispered taking in a deep breath and let it out slow, " I love you Kagome. Will you be with me?". I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard him say those words. Now I felt my heart beat really fast against my chest, and tears started to form in my eyes. Does he really love me? Do I love him? The more I asked myself those questions, I could feel the smile on my face. Inuyasha kissed my forehead before placing his against mine, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I really do want to be with you," I whispered in a shaky voice. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I could not help but to cry I was so happy. I really do love him. He makes me feel so special, like no one else matters in the world. I want to make him happy, and I want to be with him. To be with him every moment, forever.

**(A/N! Short chapter I know, but trust me, the next one is better!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rage, and the Existance of Love

**(A/N! This chapter is going to be from Miroku's and Kagome's point of view!)**

I stormed into my apartment, slamming the door behind me. How could she have done this to me? How could that slut Kagome do this to me? Was I not good enough for her? I rushed to my room and punched the first wall I came across. I ignored the pain I felt run up my arm. I did not care. I trusted Kagome not to hurt me. What the hell did I do wrong? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I swear if it was Kagome texting me...

*I am sorry Miroku*

I growled and threw my phone at the wall, and regret that I did as soon as I let the phone slip from my fingers. I fell to my knees and examined my phone, checking to see if it was still working right. Luckily it was. I checked through my contacts and came across Sango's number. I stared at the name for a few moments, debating if I wanted to talk to her. I sent her a text message, hoping that she would answer. A minute later and I received a text, but not from Sango. It was Kagome. What the hell does she want?

*I dont know why you are getting upset Miroku. You and I were only fuck buddies. Nothing more. Get over it. Why dont you go and try and find Sango. Im sure she would want you*

I could sense my eyes were beginning to fill up with rage. I tried to hold it in. So I did what I always do. Leave everything and just drive. I got my keys, wallet, and phone, went outside to my car. I realized that the back window was busted. I remember punching it when Kagome told me she was leaving me for her new boy toy Inuyasha. I snickered and got in the car. I wanted to leave this place. I had hope that Kagome would be different. But she is exactly like every girl that has hurt me. I dont care! I am Miroku! I can get any girl I want. I dont know why I would be feeling this way just because it's Kagome. Kagome. The memories began to run through my head. All the times that me and her have spent together, living together. She was my best friend. Key word, was. I grabbed my phone and texted her back.

*I dont want her. I wanted you. But you used me only for sex. Fuck you Kagome* I re-read the message before I sent it. Fuck it. I dont want anything to do with her. She can think whatever she wants about me. I am done with trying to find the right woman for me when I had one all along, Sango. I owe Sango an apology. My phone vibrated again.

*Sango HATES you because you did not take her back, and that you chose me. That was your own fault. Do not blame me for what you have done. It was all of your fault! And it was YOU who used me for sex. NOT me. Get your facts straight*

My hands were shaking with so much anger. I knew she was right. It was my own fault, I dont want to admit it to Kagome. She was right from the very beginning. Yet I hate Kagome. She lied to me for months thinking she wanted me back after we broke up. If she would have just told me that she was seeing Inuyasha in the beginning none of this would have happened. I looked down at my phone and realized I had one unread text message.

*I deserve so much better than you Miroku, and I do have someone better. Inuyasha is amazing. So stop reading my messages because I know you are, and delete my number for good. Why did you treat me the way you did? You hate me. I know you do. Just say it*

My eyes began to burn. I am not going to cry, dammit all. I care so much for Kagome that I could never bring myself to hate Kagome. The feelings I have for her still linger, no matter how much she has hurt me. The back of my throat felt like it was going to close up.

*I love you Kagome* I texted back. As soon as the message was sent, I tossed my phone to the passenger chair and just drove away from my apartment. I want to be out of this town. I want to leave. I want to go to a place where I can find peace. I drove to the town's mountain. It was quiet and peaceful. Once I made it to the top, I got out of my car and just dozed off. Thinking about the situation I am in. I am still in love with Sango, but I love Kagome. The two women whom I despise the most in this world right now, and I still love them. The more I thought about them, the more angry I became. I do not want to see them. I never want to see them. I have already lost the love of my life, and I dont want to lose the other. I heard a car pull up, and I couldnt believe who's it was. Kagome's. I wanted to get in mine and drive off, but my legs would not move. I clenched my hands, balling them into fists. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized who I was. She stood out of the car, and walked around to sit on the hood of it. Is Kagome really going to ignore me?

"What the hell are you doing up here?" I said angrily. Kagome didnt answer. I walked up to her, and stood right in front of her. Kagome was crying. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Why are you up here?" she asked, looking away from my eyes. I wanted to yell at Kagome. I wanted her to feel what I am feeling. Kagome wiped her tears away and straightened up her body, and stood on her feet, away from the hood of her car.

"I dont want to talk to you Kagome," I lied. I did not want her to leave. I wanted her to stop crying. I know I'm the reason why she's crying. I did hurt her. She put her all into our past relationship, but I shut the door in her face.

"Then don't talk to me Miroku," she whispered. She wiped more tears away and got into her car. As I watched her pull away, she looked at me, and I saw that she was about to breakdown. I closed my eyes, and turned my back on her. I heard her drive away down the mountain. I kicked my car. I kicked it until I could not feel my foot anymore. My entire body was shaking. I fell to my knees and tried to hold myself together. I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting all the pain I felt out of my body. I love Kagome. I lost my best friend because of my actions alone. I wish I could turn back the clock. I made her life hell...me and Sango made her life hell, and I stood back and watched her suffer. I could feel the tears stream down my face. I want her to be happe, if not with me then with Inuyasha. I'm sure he will give her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated..

**(Kagome's POV!)**

I gripped on the stearing wheel as I drove down the mountain. I want to see Inuyasha. I want to be in his arms. I want him to get rid of all this I feel for Miroku. I drove as fast as I could to get to Inuyasha's apartment. I know he was off today from work. I cant cry. Not now. Not because of Miroku. I pulled into the parking lot across Inuyasha's apartment. His room was on the third floor. I ran up the stairs, not caring of how tired my legs felt. When I got to the door, I was nervous. Inuyasha could tell if I was crying or if I was going to cry. It doesnt matter. I want to see him no matter what. I opened the door and found his roommate Koga sitting on the couch. Koga completely ignored me as I made my way to Inuyasha's room. I opened his door and found him lying on his bed. Inuyasha sat up and I could see the worry in his eyes. He quickly got off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around Inuyasha and finally broke down.

"Kagome? Babe? What's the matter?" he asked dozens of times. I cried to where I couldnt talk. I dont want to talk. I just want to cry and feel Inuyasha's arms around me. An hour later and I wasnt crying, but lying on the bed with Inuyasha, almost asleep. Inuyasha ran his fingers through my hair, trying to soothe me and calm me down.

"I love you Inuyasha. I love you so much. Please dont ever leave me, or treat me like I'm just a girl on the side for you to have fun with..."I whispered. I listened to his heart beat as I layed my head on his chest. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm not like him Kagome...I would never treat you like that..I love you. Love is not a feeling for you to suffer.." he said. I smiled softly. I began to trace small circles on his chest. Inuyasha reached up and placed his hand over mine, holding it tight. That night, I felt truly happy and safe. I believe Inuyasha. I love him, and he loves me. This is love. True love. I would never ask for anything better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Break-Up

I just got home from class and I wanted to lie down and take a rest. I've had classes all day since 9 o'clock this morning. I'm tired out. As I made my way upstairs, and walked into my room, the first thing I looked at was a painting that Miroku did for me. It was a painting of my zodiac sign with the colors of blue and black, and hints of red and white. It's not his best but I love it anyway. It's the thought that counts right? I walked up to the painting and picked it up, holding it in my hands. I wanted to get rid of this painting. I dont want any memories of Miroku in my room. I have never felt so much anger for one person in my life, ever. Miroku and Sango were the ones to start the spark to my anger. I threw the painting across the room, making it hit the wall. I opened up the drawers where the clothes I had when I stayed with Miroku. I havent touched them since I left the apartment I stayed in. They smell just like Miroku and the detergent he used. I grabbed one of my favorite t-shirts, and held it up to my face, and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell, remembering the times at the apartment. I sighed heavily and growled to myself as I grabbed all the other shirts and tossed them to the side. I will not have another breakdown because of him. I have cried the last tears I will ever cry for Miroku, yet the day we broke up kept coming back to me, I can still remember it like it was yesterday...

_**~Flashback~**_

_I drove to Miroku's apartment, ready to see him. He said he wanted to talk and I was curious to know what he wanted to talk about. Once I parked infront of his apartment, Miroku opened the door and gave me a look that he was semi-happy to see me. My heart began to race against my chest. I know that look, I know that look from any guy. He was going to break up with me. I tried my best not to think about it. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I have a shocked look on my face. I calmed myself down and smiled as I got out of my car and walked up to Miroku. We gave each other a hug, and headed for his room. My heart started beating faster against my chest. I am already freaking out, I will not cry. I can not show him that I am scared. _

_"We need to talk," he said as we sat down on his bed. We sat across from each other, not touching each other, nor looking at each other. Miroku reached over and gently raised my face to look in my eyes. _

_"Do you want to be with me?" he asked. My eyes started to fill up with tears, and the back of my throat felt like it was tightening up, and burning. _

_"Please dont cry Kagome," he whispered. I stood up from the bed and wrapped my arms around my body. It felt like I was going to break into pieces. _

_"You are breaking up with me," I choked as the tears fell. I dont want him to see me cry. He doesnt deserve to see me cry. After all the fights we had while we were together, he doesnt deserve me to see me cry, not anymore. This is it, it is over...finally over between me and him. _

_"Does your precious Sango know about this?" I asked, getting angry as I thought about Sango, even saying her name gets me angry. She has insulted me when Miroku and I were together. Did Miroku do anything? Of course not. He loves Sango more than life itself. He will never choose my side. I heard Miroku stand up from the bed and walked around to stand in front of me. I avoided his eyes. _

_"She hates me. Why the hell does she want to know about you and me breaking up?" he said, catching himself as he realized what he just said. That is when I looked at him, in his eyes. He flinched when he saw the look on my face. _

_"Because she is the one you want! Not me!" I yelled throwing my hands up in frustration. I shook my head. I do not want to be here, and explain to Miroku again why I feel the way I do when it comes to him and Sango. I searched for my keys. Miroku reached to touch me until I stopped him._

_"Do not even think about touching me Miroku," I warned when I found my keys. They were on the bed. I grabbed them and stormed out of his room. He did not follow me or try to stop me. I got in my car and sat there for a moment, hoping that maybe Miroku would walk through that front door. He didnt show up. More tears streamed down my face as I cranked up my car, and drove off. _

**_~End of Flashback~_**

I fell to my knees, my back against the wall. I hate crying for Miroku. He does not care about me, and he never has. It was all a lie. He loves Sango, and because he did not choose her, she left him and found someone else to be with. Miroku knows better not to blame it on me, that was all of his doing. Miroku and I went on break during the summer, but I knew it was over when he told me he wanted to go on break. I should have ended it right there, saving me the trouble and the heartache. Silly me, I decided to wait it out. It was the worst summer I have ever spent. I wanted to be with Miroku, but he showed no sign of wanting to be with me. When he came to his new apartment just ten minutes away from where I live, he wanted to break up. I have cried the entire summer, and broke down when we had our final talk. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and realized I had three unread text messages, all of them from Inuyasha. I felt a small smile come from my lips as I wiped my tears away.

*Are you ok Kagome? You're not talking much...*

Was the first text. The other two were of him asking if everything was alright. I quickly texted him back saying that I had to do a few things around the house and just got out of the shower. Shower, how good it sounds to stand under the hot water and relax. What I really wanted is to see Inuyasha. He always finds a way to make me smile and see me happy. I love him for that. I love everything about him. He is one of the greatest things that has happened to me in a long, long time. I do not want to let him go, or hurt him in any way. He does not deserve to get hurt.

*I love you Kagome*

My smile widened when I read the text. If it wasnt for Miroku breaking up with me, I would have not met Inuyasha. It was a good thing that me and Miroku broke up. I thank him for that, and that alone.

*I love you too* I texted back.

How can I have been with someone for almost a year, and not realize that he never cared about me? Why did I stay with him? I did have strong feelings for Miroku, he just never saw them, or didnt want to see them because he was still worried and in love with Sango. When me and Miroku were together, he would always criticize me and my first real boyfriend Koga, and Miroku would always tell me to think about if I still have feelings for Koga, and about my feelings for Miroku. I would get so angry that I would get onto Miroku about him and Sango, but he didnt care. Koga was my first, of course I was still going to have feelings for Koga, but Koga wasnt the perfect dream I thought he was. After months went by that me and Koga broke up, I found out from a friend of his that Koga cheated on me with a girl called Ayame. I never trusted Koga to give him another chance. Ever. However, me and Koga are really good friends. My thoughts were broken when I heard my phone vibrate on the floor next to me. It was from Inuyasha.

*Look outside*

I got up from the floor and looked out my window. I smiled as soon as I saw Inuyasha's car parked out front. I ran down stairs and rushed out the door. I jumped into Inuyasha's arms as he caught me by surprise. He laughed and held me against him.

"I felt something was wrong so I came to see you and make sure you are ok," he whispered. I grinned and gave Inuyasha a kiss. I wrapped my legs around Inuyasha's waist so that I can cling on to him tighter, and not fall from his arms. Inuyasha started to laugh at how goofy I was acting, and I could help but to laugh with him. He looked at me and I think he saw how puffy my eyes were. He put me down, grabbed my hand, and walked me to his car.

"Kagome? Have you been crying again?" he asked in all seriousness. I dont think I was crying when I was in my room. I closed my eyes and sighed. My feelings and tears have deceived me once again.

"Yea just been stressed about alot of things. Work, school, you know. The usual," I lied. I saw Inuyasha's shoulders relax.

"Oh ok. I thought it was something else.." he said quietly.

"It wasnt about Miroku, I promise," I lied. It would kill Inuyasha if I told him it was about Miroku, but I couldnt tell him, not now.

"Do you wanna get some coffee or something?" he asked with a soft smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Let me go tell my parents first ok? Dont want them to think that you kidnapped me or something," I joked. Inuyasha laughed and nodded. He leaned against his car and waited for me. I ran inside and explained to my parents that I was going to be with Inuyasha and get some coffee. They said it was ok. I tried to hurry so that I didnt have to tell them what was really going on because I know that is really what they wanted to know. I grabbed my jacket and hurried out of the house. As soon as I was close to Inuyasha, he pulled me in and gave me a very passionate kiss, so passionate that it made my knees buckle and shake. I held onto him, and kissed him back.

"I love you," he whispered when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha," I whispered back before kissing his lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Intermission!**

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry on the delay with the chapters! I've been really busy during the holidays and getting ready for the semester! Please be patient with me! In this little intermission I am going to give you guys a little recap of everything that has happened. **

**Miroku dated his ex Sango for two years. They have thought getting married and the whole shibang, but they were also having alot of fights during their second year. So Miroku breaks up with her, and met Kagome. A few months after hanging out, Kagome and Miroku gave each other a chance, but things were only beginning. The entire time they were together, Miroku missed and thought of Sango more than anything. Kagome begged Miroku to admit to her that he was still in love with Sango, but instead Miroku denied it to Kagome's face, and gave Kagome hell for it. Four years before Kagome met Miroku, she dated Kouga for a year (she was a senior in high school). Kouga broke up with Kagome, and has regretted it ever since. He finally gave in and wanted to be in Kagome's life by being a really good friend. Kagome and Kouga have been friends ever since. Anywho! After Miroku broke up with Kagome, they stilled messed around (if you know what I mean). There was still a connection between Kagome and Miroku, yet Kagome wanted to break it off. She decided not to be Miroku's play thing ever since she met Inuyasha. (By the way! Inuyasha and Kouga are good friends!) When Kagome broke off the connection with Miroku, he had a total meltdown and hated Kagome ever since. Inuyasha and Kagome fell in love and Kagome has never been happier. Miroku still feels rage towards Kagome, yet he wants the best for her at the same time. **

**There will be more after this chapter of what is going to happen. Please stay tuned and keep reading! Patience is a virtue!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The End is Only the Beginning

**(A/N! I have finally got the chance to type up this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review! I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters!)) **

"First day of classes!" I exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at me with a surprised look on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're excited about classes?" he asked as he took a sip of his soda. I smiled and nodded my head. I had to see him before my first class. I haven't seen him in so long, I missed him. He's been so busy with work and everything that it's been hard trying to see each other. I was in his bathroom fixing my hair and getting ready to leave when Inuyasha walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," he whispered before placing a small kiss on my neck. I giggled, I was very ticklish on my neck.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha looked down at his watched.

"What time is your class?" he asked.

"It starts at 9:15...why?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"It's ten after 9," he said trying not to laugh. I felt my eyes widened as I hurried to get all my things ready. I started to get frustrated when I couldnt find anything of mine. Not my books, or purse, or anything.

"Kagome...all your stuff is in your car," he chuckled. I smirked and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you after my classes!" I shouted as I got into my car and drove off. Inuyasha leaned against the apartment's doorway and waved goodbye, blowing me a kiss. I love it when he leans against the doorway like that, so sexy. I drove as fast as I could to get to my class on time, knowing I wouldnt make it. Once I parked my car outside of the building, I rushed to find my class. Luckily the teacher was running late as well, so I was relieved when I found a spot to sit. I looked around, noticing who was all in the class, until I actually realized who was all in the class. Miroku. He was taking the same class, the same as mine. I didnt want to look at him, but at the same time I wanted to stare him down. I followed my instincts and completely ignored him. Finally the professor walked into the classroom, apologizing for being late because of some excuse. I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't pay attention knowing that Miroku and I were going to take the same class. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was hoping it was Inuyasha, but to my surprise it was Miroku.

*I didnt know you were taking this class* The message said. I bit my lip and deleted the message. After this class, I am going to see if I can switch this class to another time. As the professor introduced herself to the class, and explained the syllabus for the class, I was more concerned of how I was going to make it through this class if I decided not to switch. It would be really immature of me to switch just because my ex boyfriend was in the same class. I could just ignore him. I'm very good at ignoring people. I put my phone away. I noticed Miroku shift in his seat as he did not get a text message back from me. I smiled and gave myself a nod of self assurance that this class was going to be interesting this semester. The class did not last very long because they always do the introductions and start the semester when they actually teach the next time the classes meet, which is good because I wanted to be out of the room. I could feel the tension already, and I do not want to start crying because of him. I want to say so many things to Miroku, but I think it is best if I just leave. As soon as I was heading out the door, Miroku gently tapped my shoulder.

"Kagome," he said. I took a deep breath and told myself not to cause a scene. I turned around and looked at Miroku.

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for what he wanted. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to be ignoring me this entire semester?" he asked.

"Yes, that was the plan. Now I know it is going to be hard, since this class is mainly consisting of discussions and group projects," I said. I felt my phnoe vibrate in my pocket. I reached for it and looked to see who texted me. It was Inuyasha. My heart started to beat really fast, and I knew I had a goofy grin on my face.

"I will leave you alone then. Seems that Inuyasha is waiting for you," Miroku said as he walked past me. I followed him out the classroom, walking down the stairs.

"Yea unlike some people who wanted to actually see me," I commented. Miroku stopped in his steps. I ignored him, walking around him. I want to see Inuyasha. The rage is starting to build up and I do not want to fight with Miroku. I got in my car and drove to Inuyasha's apartment. His class did not start until later tonight. Good, because I want to spend time with him. I knocked on the door and waited for Inuyasha to open it. Once he did, I felt my jaw drop. He was half naked, hair around his shoulders. I wanted to reach over and run my hands all over his body. It looks like he was taking a nap, noticing his hair was a bit shuffled, yet the look on his eyes told me otherwise of what he wanted.

"Had a nice nap?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Him looking at me like he wanted me was one of the biggest turn ons ever, and I wanted him just as much. I walked into his apartment, keeping my distance, because once my hands touch his skin, it was over. When the door closed behind him, I knew it was over. Inuyasha pinned me against the wall, smacking his lips against mine. I moaned against his lips as my hands roamed all over his body. Inuyasha broke the kiss, his breath coming in short pants.

"Lift your arms above your head," he whispered huskily. I swallowed and did as he said, raising my hands above my head. With one hand, Inuyasha locked both of mine in his, pinning them above my head. He licked my ear.

"Spread your legs," he whispered again. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I felt Inuyasha's other hand hurry to unbutton my jeans. He zipped down the zipper, and slip his hand in. I gasped as his fingers entered me, running them over that certain spot that makes my legs weak. Inuyasha groaned against my ear before biting it, slipping his finger in and out. Even his finger felt big, but I wanted more. I moaned more against his ear before I nibbled on it. I wanted to run my fingers across his back.

"Does someone want me?" he asked huskily against my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck before he ran his tongue down my neck. I felt shivers going down my back. He quickened his finger going in and out of me. I nodded my head. He knew I wanted him.

"Say it Kagome," he whispered. I swallowed nervously as he let go of my hands. I ran one of my hands down his side and into his jeans, grabbing him. He was hard and ready. Inuyasha moaned against my ear. I nibbled his lower lip as I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Inuyasha did the same, quickly sliding my jeans down my legs. It was like a race to see who could undress each other faster. Now we stared at each other, naked, wanting each other. Our breaths coming in quick pants. We both looked at the futon, then back at each other. Inuyasha picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned at the feel of his naked body against mine. Inuyasha layed me down, with him on top of me. I spread my legs as he settled between them, ready to push himself inside me. He looked at me with hungry, wanting eyes. I bit my bottom lip as I reached to his hard on, gently pulling him towards me, readying himeslf before me. I felt the tip against my opening, and that alone wasn't enough. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Inuyasha took small breaths as he pushed himself inside me more.

"Oh god Kagome you are so tight," he groaned, pushing until he was all the way in. I moaned louder as he started to build up a rythem, gently pulling in and out to find the perfect pace, to hit the right spot. I ran my fingers down his back as he found that spot. I moaned into his ear before kissing his neck, nibbling it. Inuyasha raised my leg higher onto his shoulder, and hardened his pace, pushing himself harder into me, hitting that spot over and over.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm g-getting close," I groaned. Inuyasha pounded his hips harder against mine, faster and faster. He burried his head into my neck, moaning after each thrust.

"So close," he groaned. In that moment, after a few more thrusts, I came. I saw white behind my eyes as it blurred my vision. Inuyasha gave in after one, hard thrust, before falling on top of me. We both tried to catch our breaths as I held Inuyasha against me.

"T-that was amazing," I whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head before looking up at me. He looked amazing after we make love. He always looks amazing, but right now, he looks more relaxed than ever, more content.

"I love you," he said to me. I smiled and pushed his hair away from his face.

"I love you too Inuyasha," I said back. He reached up for a kiss, and I met him half way. Inuyasha is the most amazing person I've ever met, and I dont ever want to lose him.


End file.
